The Hidden Ending
by RosaliaHearts
Summary: Ib remembers all the endings that could happen to her. She soon realizes that she is in a time loop. She thinks it means that there is an ending that she must find. Will she be able to figure out this ending? Will she be able to brake the time loop?


_**I hope that you enjoy~**_

Ib sighs. _"What are with these memories I have? There's this person named Gary and I meet him at the Guertena art gallery. We get stuck in this weird place and meet a girl named Mary. She turns out to be a painting and we run from her. Then so many things pop into my head when I think about this part. Gary dies and stays in that world. All of a sudden Mary is my sister. Another part that pops up is that Gary dies, but I burn Mary's painting. I escape, but feel empty. Then there's one part where me and Gary burn Mary's painting and escape. I then see him, but he doesn't recognize me and I don't recognize him. The last part is where he does remember me and we both make a promise to meet each other again. That part of my memory is nice, but... I don't know why I feel a little lonely. I don't know anymore. I don't even know why I have these memories when I am going to the Guertena art gallery today. I asked my parents before, but they said this is our first visit. Does this mean that I can create a new ending to those other ones that I remember? I guess I'll have to find out soon. If I see Gary and all the paintings from my mysterious memories, then it means I've been there before. If I remember these so called memories so clearly, then that means I've been through this before. That I'm in a time loop. This will be hard trying to find the right answer to this loop I'm in."_

Ib finally arrives into the mysterious world.

"I know what to do so I have to make sure I find a way to create a new ending."

After searching for an answer she soon finds Gary. The two start to look for a way out together, while Ib is searching for an answer.

_"I don't think I can tell Gary that were in a loop. I just have to make sure that I'm close with Gary like before. Gary's like a big brother I never had, so it will be nice that I can get to know him again...That's right! When we get separated there's a painting of something that looked like a moon. That painting should have some kind of secret about it."_

Ib and Gary soon meet Mary, but get separated soon after.

"Don't wander off too far ok you guys." "Yes."

"There's a pallet knife in one of the boxes. I'll just take one in case ok Ib?" "Sure, Mary can you check in that box?" "Ok Ib!" _"I'll take a pallet knife also." _"There's nothing in here Ib." "Ok I guess we should go back to Gary now." "We would, but the door is blocked by that statue. Let's try to move it!" " Hng...hnggg...No use. We should go through that other door." "Yeah" _"I like Mary also. She so kind and energetic. She's like a sister I never had. I can understand why she would want to get out of here."_

Ib and Mary get separated when Mary runs off.

_"I should go to the painting first."_

Ib faces the painting of what looks to be a moon.

_"There has to be something about this painting. I'll try pulling it away from the wall." _Hnnggg...hnnnnngggggg ah!" "_Only a small piece of the painting came off. It looks like i'll be able to fit through the small gap. I should put the piece of painting back on so Mary doesn't see that I went through here. Maybe Mary doesn't know about this place."_

Ib walks through the secret passage and find a door in front of her. On the door has a small label saying "Guertena". _"This is his room. Maybe I can find my answer in here. I just hope it isn't locked. I wouldn't know where to find the key." _Ib opens the door and walks in. She sighs with relief that the door wasn't unlocked. Despite the relief she soon sees that there are 2 bookshelves on each side. This meant that 2 were on the left, 2 on the right, and 2 behind the desk. They reached all the way to the ceiling and could have had about 50 books or more in each shelf.

_"This is going to take forever! I don't have time to look through all the books before Mary comes to her senses...Wait a minute...his desk! He should have a journal or something." _Ib looked through the drawers but found nothing. She looked on the desk to see if something was hidden. Again nothing was to be found. _"Why isn't there anything here?...huh?...why?...can I really not create a new ending?...do I have to stay in this loop forever?"__  
_

Ib started to cry. All hope she had was starting to fade. The optimism that she had was starting to lose its affect on her. She started to disappear in darkness. She was about to give up when she heard something fall.

_" Sniff, sniff, what was that?" _Ib started to wipe the tears on her face away. She looked around the room to see what had made the noise. A book that had fallen down from a shelf had made the noise. _"A-a book? Why would it fall down all of a sudden?" _Ib picked up the book and read the title. "The Hidden Ending" _"The hidden ending? Could this be what I was looking for? Only one way to find out." _Ib started to look through the pages. To her dismay it was just the story of Alice in Wonderland. _"I knew it was too good to be true...Huh? The ending is different though. Instead of Alice finding out that it was just a dream that could never happen, she is able to visit the world again. She can visit their world and they can visit her world. That's very strange. Why would the story change? !...Then that means I really can change the ending to this loop. I shouldn't give up yet. I should look thoroughly."_

Ib looks at all the bookshelves and the desk quickly. Something catches her eye.

_"What's this? Is this some kind of lever? I guess I have no choice but to pull it." _Ib pulls the lever that's behind the books and something makes a click sound near the desk. _"Did I find my answer? Let me see. I didn't see this before." _One of the big drawers had a secret compartment. Upon looking through the secret compartment there was a journal. _"Could this be it?" _Ib looks through the pages and starts to read out loud.

"I don't think my body will last any longer. I will have to leave this world soon. All my creations won't be lost though. They will be able to come to life in a new world. They will be able to enjoy themselves. Life will be created for them. They will be in their very own heaven, however. They may not leave that world to go to this world. They can only leave if they exchange their fake rose with the rose of someone from this world. They will have to kill the person from this world also." "_No there has to be something here. I want Mary and Gary to be able to leave. I want Mary to feel real." _"There is also another way, but it can be very difficult. In order for a painting to leave without killing a person from this world, they must have one of the three bonds with that person. That person must also have that bond with the painting. Once that is accomplished there is a second thing they must do. You must give them them this Green rose._ "Ib took the green rose."_ After this is completed then they may be able to leave and enter this world." _"Thank god. I'll be able to leave with the both of them...ah!"_

Ib continued to read the journal and was surprised to see something very shocking.

"I hope that you will create this new ending. That you should always find the hidden ending. That you never give up. You will stay strong and always smile. I hope that you will be able to save Mary and Gary from there terrible fate. My precious granddaughter...Ib." _"Guertena i-is my grandfather!?" _"This may surprise you Ib, but please don't worry. I am indeed your grandfather. Your probably wondering how, but that isn't important. Try to think why you were able to enter the painting's world. Gary was only allowed to enter because Mary had to take his place. I wanted you to save the both of them. So please, when you create the hidden ending take care of Mary. I painted her because I wanted to have a granddaughter like you. Though I never really painted in the image of someone, I let this slide. So goodbye Ib and have a happy ending."

Ib started to burst into tears. The encouragement of her grandfather made her feel sad. She wasn't able to meet him. After a minute of crying, she was able to stand up. With a smile on her face she left Guertena's room. Before she opened the small gap of the painting, she pushed it a little to see if Mary was close by. Luckily she wasn't so Ib got out of the secret passage. Ib then went to find Mary. After doing so, Ib asked Mary a question.

"Mary, are we friends?" "Huh? Of course we are!" "No I mean real friends." "What would you call a real friend then?" "Someone who always has their friend's back. Someone they can rely on. Someone who will make you laugh. Someone who will cheer on when they are nervous. Someone to lean on to cry. Someone who can make you smile. Someone who wouldn't judge you." "That's a real friend then, huh. We've only met for about 20 minutes and I haven't done any of those for you. So I guess I'm not your friend." "Of course you are!" "But-" "That doesn't mean we can't become friends now. We'll start over. My name is Ib, what's yours?" "...My name is Mary. It's nice to meet you Ib." "What? Mary is a weird name." "...But I thought you said friends don't judge each other." "Yeah, but its fine to judge them to make them laugh." "Oh...but Ib is a really weird name." "Why you...pfftt."

The two start to laugh. "Hehe I hope we become good friends Ib." "Don't hope, we will be great friends." "Yeah." "We should try to find a way back to Gary." "...Yeah."

"Ib!" Gary pushes Mary away from Ib. "Are you alright? Mary isn't real, she's a painting. Now let's just go before she wakes up." "No." "No?" "She may be a painting, but she has feelings also. She's my friend and I won't leave a friend behind." "Then I'll leave this place." "No." "Why not?" "Because your my friend also. You should understand that if you were a painting and you were stuck here for a long time that you would want to be free. That's how Mary feels. So please understand Gary. Friends should stick together." "...Alright Ib. We are all friends. And friends stick together right? So let's all stay together." "Right! Oh. Gary, your hand is bleeding." "Huh? Oh it is. I guess when I was in that doll room, I banged my hand against the door to hard. I don't think it will start bleeding because of that, but maybe when I pushed Mary it could've gotten cut by her rose. That must have done the trick." "Here Gary." Ib wraps her handkerchief around Gary's bloody hand. "I-is this silk? I'm sorry Ib, I got it dirty. I'll clean it when we get out of here ok?" "ok." Mary starts to wake up. "Ugh huh? You! I'll kill you!" Mary don't!" "'Why not Ib? We're friends right? We protect each other. We're going to escape this world together. And to do that, I have to kill Gary." "But there's another way. We can all escape." "How?" "I have to make a bond with you. Which was become friends with you. I was happy that I get to be your friend also." "Ok then." "We should go to the painting where we first entered ok." "Ok" "Sure." "But first you to should be apologize and be friends." "Will this also let us leave?" "No, but it would be nice if you guys did." "Ok then, my name is Mary, its a pleasure to meet you." "My name is Gary, its nice to meet you Mary." "I'm sorry I tried to kill you." "That's ok, i'm sorry I pushed you and tried to leave you behind." "Apology accepted."

The three arrive in front of the painting.

"Mary, take this." "What"s this for?" "It's so you can leave also." "Thank you Ib." "Ok, on the count of 3 we jump. 1...2...3- ah!" "We won't let you leave. No one will escape." "Mary! Gary! Help!" "Ib! I'm coming to get you!...Hng..hnnngggg ah!" "Thank you Gary." "Come on escape now! I'll hold them off." "But Mary, there's too many of them!" "No, go! I'll be right behind you, I promise!" "Promise ok!" "Yeah." "Come on Gary!" "Ok." "1...2...3!"

"Where am I?" Ib walked around the gallery and wound up in front of a giant rose. "What's this?" "I think its a rose Ib. Huh? Ib...is that your name? I don't know how I know it, but I should get going...Huh? What's this? A handkerchief?" "That's mine." "Oh, but how did it get in my pock-...Ib! It's you! We made it out. We escaped. Do you remember Ib?" "No I don't. I'm so-...wait i do! You gave me this lemon candy. I can't believe we escaped...Where's Mary?" "I don't know, did she make it?" "Mary? Mary! Where are you?" "Ib calm down. People are staring." "No, then that means she didn't make it. She promised." "Ib I'm sure she made it out. We should just look for her." "Ok." "Hey Ib, can I give you back this when its clean? It's covered in blood so I don't think you want it back yet. I'll give it to you when we meet again. I promise." "Ok, don't brake your promise." "I'll walk you down to the desk ok?" "Ok."

"Hey mom what are you going to cook? I'm hungry!" "Mary? Mary!" "Huh what's wrong Ib?" "Mary do you remember anything about that world?" "What world?" "Here. This should help you remember." Ib hands over a pallet knife. "Ib! Why are you carrying such a dangerous thing around. More importantly why did you give me-...Ib? I think I remember. Yeah, I do. Ib! I was able to escape! This world is so much fun. I feel so free." "Yeah its great that you made it out, but now your my sister." "Ha ha I know." "Ok then let's all go get something to eat! Mom, this is my friend Gary. We all want to eat at that cafe." "Ok then sweetie we'll all eat there. It's nice to meet you Gary." "It's nice to meet you to." "Everyone is together again." "Yeah!" "Yup!" "Let's stay friends forever ok?" "Yeah, but I'm your sister." "He he I know." "So to being sister and friend!" "Why does that sound weird?" "Yeah it does." "Ok then, how about to sister and like a brother!" "No, still sounds weird." "Yeah." "Let's just end this story with a photo instead." "Sure." "Ok" "Everyone say cheese!" "Cheese!" "Cheese!" "Queso!" "Wha-*Flash* " "See I made it look better." "Shut up Gary." "Hey that's mean." "Till next time Ib and Gary!"

**Ok done! So what you guys think? I'll leave this story like this, but I'm not sure whether I should continue or not. Well if I do then here'****s the next thing I'm going to put. This is what will happen IF I continue. This is like a preview to something that might or might not come out. Please R and R to what you think I should do and if you liked this story.**

_"What a bunch of fools. I can't believe they mistook me for Mary. Sweet dreams little Mary. This is what happens when you take my green rose. You should've kept you're yellow rose. You could've left that place with that rose. But whatever, I'll enjoy this freedom that you were able to give me. So long."_

**Remember that this might happen ok. So if I don't continue this, then that Mary is the real Mary. Until next time, Adieu~**


End file.
